


Skin

by transdimensional_void



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, M/M, Vampire!Dan, platonic phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdimensional_void/pseuds/transdimensional_void
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how does Dan manage to always look so flawless…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

_So pale and smooth._

 

The eyes in the mirror stared back at him with a steady gaze as Dan slowly turned his face from one side to the other, observing the way the yellow light of the bulbs overhead played across the flawless skin of his cheeks.

 

He was vain, yes. He always had been — but he hadn’t always been this beautiful.

 

He’d been flirting with a girl at a club again a few nights ago (Just flirting, this time. He’d been satisfied enough at the moment to want nothing more than that), when she’d leaned in across the table, fingers stretched out toward his cheek.

 

“How do you get your skin to look like that?” Her eyes had been open too wide, her voice pitched too loudly for her proximity. She was obviously drunk. Her fingertips as they stroked his skin had been clumsy, their pressure uncomfortably deep. “I swear you look like you could be carved from marble.”

 

Dan had smiled at her and gently removed her hand from his face, setting it back on her side of the wooden tabletop.

 

“It’s a simple enough routine,” he’d replied, deepening his smile as a sort of apology for rejecting her touch. He leaned in nearer to her and saw her pupils dilate even further. “Just one, er, product, and I only need to use it once every few days.”

 

“What is it?” she whispered, so fascinated by the dark eyes fixed on hers that she didn't realize how breathlessly she was discussing skin care.

 

“It’s very rare,” he told her, shrugging and leaning back. “And quite costly.”

 

“Oh,” she said, seeming to suddenly wake from a daze. She blinked a couple of times then glanced around her nervously. They were far in the back of the club, at a table shoved into a dimly lit corner. She appeared to just now be realizing she may not be in the safest of situations. 

 

“Oh,” she said again, staring at a fixed point somewhere beyond Dan’s shoulder. “I think I see my friend waving me over. It was nice meeting you…” She paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank with his name.

 

“Nice meeting you as well,” he said, offering her a grin that showed just the faintest hint of teeth.

 

She’d hurried away after that, though she’d tried so hard not to appear to be hurrying. He could almost imagine the argument going on within her brain — sharp, instinctual fear at war with her social conditioning to be polite. He’d been like her once. That thought had made him frown, and he’d left the club shortly after.

 

Now it was early on a Tuesday evening. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, though a failing, orangeish light glowed through the windows of the flat.

 

Dan was seated on the couch, scrolling through his Twitter timeline on his iPad when he heard the distant sound of keys in the front door and then footsteps on the stairs.

 

The door to the lounge swung open, and Phil teetered in with an armful of plastic grocery bags. Dan was on his feet at once, striding over and taking hold of the topmost bag.

 

“Here, let me help you with those.”

 

Phil’s lips rose in a small, thankful smile, but he remained silent.

 

“Were we out of milk again?” Dan asked as he set the bag with the carton in it on the tabletop and grabbed another from the load in Phil’s arms.

 

“Not quite out, but close,” Phil said, managing to dump the rest of the bags on the table with the others. “And I needed a few other supplies as well.” 

 

“Glad to see you bought more vitamins,” Dan smiled, pulling the little bottle from one of the bags and giving it a quick rattle.

 

Phil’s eyes dropped to his shoes, and he didn’t reply as he began emptying the contents of the rest of the bags. Dan caught his lower lip between his front teeth — _ouch_ — and then set the bottle on the table. He and Phil finished unpacking the grocery bags in silence.

 

They passed a quiet evening together, Phil whipping up a delicious dinner for one before plopping down on the couch next to Dan for their daily dose of anime. Dan couldn’t help thinking about how they used to watch them together over breakfast. He thought about it all throughout the episode of _Attack on Titan_ , hardly concentrating on what was happening. He didn’t have a chance to regret that, though, for his musings drove him to turn his eyes toward Phil, and all at once he found he couldn’t look away.

 

As the end credits began to play, Phil glanced over and caught Dan staring. Phil’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared for just a moment before he controlled his expression. Dan couldn’t see himself just then, of course, but he knew what he must look like — the brown of his eyes edged out by black, his skin, formerly creamy and glowing, slowly fading to a papery white. It always happened so suddenly, as though someone had unstopped a hole somewhere in his body and let all the life drain out.

 

“It’s been a few days, hasn’t it?” Phil murmured. The sharp fear that had marred his expression a few moments before had been replaced with something more akin to resignation.

 

“ _Please_ ,” Dan rasped out in reply, because when he was like this it seemed that was the only thought his mind was capable of forming.

 

Phil pressed his lips together and reached for Dan’s arm, pulling him up and off the couch. Dan followed behind, his entire body alive with the warmth of Phil’s palm against the inside of his wrist. Dan barely registered that Phil had led him into his own bedroom and shut the door behind — and perhaps if he’d been in his right mind he would have wondered why that was necessary when it was just the two of them alone in the flat — and tugged him over to the side of the low bed. He didn’t fully realize where he was until he felt Phil’s fingers brush against his palm as he dropped Dan’s hand.

 

He looked down and saw Phil seated on the edge of his bed, looking up at him with tentative eyes and patting the brightly-colored duvet beside him. Dan didn’t wait for further invitation but sank down beside him and raised his hands to Phil’s shoulders, curling his fingers around their sharp angles.

 

“Please,” he whispered again, not yet so far gone that he was willing to take without asking.

 

Phil didn’t quite offer, but he did sort of lean his head to one side, lengthening his neck and exposing a pale expanse of flesh to Dan’s view. The way the sinews rippled and drew taut beneath the thin surface of his skin made Dan feel as though his veins were afire. He leaned forward until the tip of his nose brushed against the skin over Phil’s carotid vein, and he drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Phil’s warm, heavy scent flooded his brain, making him feel giddy. He’d tasted a hundred throats in the year since his transformation, but he’d yet to find any that sent his brain reeling the way his best friend’s did.

 

Phil’s heartbeat had quickened, and the liquid thud of it sent a thrill down Dan’s spine.

 

“Are you going to do it?” Phil’s words were soft, but they drew Dan back into the moment. He realized that the excited pace of Phil’s pulse was due as much to fear as it was to anticipation. It must be torture for him, the way Dan was drawing this out. And he had every reason to be afraid. Neither of them knew just how far Dan’s self-control went.

 

Dan leaned away, swallowing hard as he fought back the urge to feed.

 

“I don’t have to,” he managed to force out between lips that trembled with the effort. “I could go out…find someone else…”

 

“No.” Phil’s hand darted up, gripping Dan’s wrist to hold him there, though Dan hadn’t moved an inch. “It’s okay.”

 

Dan nodded and leaned in again, this time opening his mouth and pressing his lips against Phil’s skin at once. The heat of his living flesh seemed to burn Dan’s lips. He heard Phil’s sharp intake of breath as Dan’s fangs sank into the vein and hot liquid bubbled out into Dan’s mouth. His hands took a firmer hold of Phil’s shoulders, pushing against them just enough that Phil understood what he wanted and leaned back until he lay atop the duvet. Dan followed him down, lips attached to his neck, tongue gathering every last drop of the sweet, fragrant blood.

 

Some while later, Phil lay still and quiet on the bed — asleep. These little sessions always drained him.

 

Dan, on the other hand, stood in the bathroom once more, eyes fixed on the mirror, admiring the way the new blood warmed his cheeks and colored his creamy, flawless skin.


End file.
